Olive Branches
by sbarra
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Mary had been less bashful in setting her bonnet at Mr Collins? With a surprise intervention from Lady Catherine, Mary gets her man. Three chapter variation *Complete - thanks for reading and reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

'**OLIVE BRANCHES'**

**Chapter 1**

Mary Bennet had never stolen anything in her life, but a few days after Mr Collins' arrival, she could no longer resist the temptation. She had crept into her Papa's library and taken the letter that her dear cousin had written to her father. Mr Bennet would surely not miss this item of correspondence; he had enjoyed the diversion of mocking Mr Collins' turn of phrase enough already. To Mary, however, the letter was a treasure. She kept it within one of her favourite psalters and often retrieved it, smoothed it out and re-read it.

_Dear Sir,_

_The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance.  
My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards her ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within in the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch.  
I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends–but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'ennight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day.–I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,_

_William Collins_

Mary's first impression had been that the letter was not at all defective in its composition, although, she did think that perhaps the idea of the olive-branch was perhaps not wholly new. Since meeting the gentleman, her admiration of him had grown each day. She watched for his smiles, heard his well-composed compliments and listened to his expressions of gratitude to God and to Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mary had begun to think that the 'olive branch' of peace could be her victor's crown.

If she could just get William Collins to look beyond Jane's beauty, Elizabeth's wit, Kitty's liveliness and Lydia's frivolity, then he may indeed make her an offer. This would make her, Mary, always overlooked, the first of her sisters to marry. Indeed, she would be marrying her father's heir, making her the future mistress of her beloved Longbourn! What respect would her sisters then have to show her overlooked opinions! What deference would her Mama eventually have to show her 'plain', 'bookish' and 'spotty' daughter! Perhaps, even better still, she would be married to a gentleman who shared her love of sermons, music and reading!

Mr Collins was everything a gentleman should be, and she began to think that he did not look on most young ladies 'of fashion' with favour. He would surely prefer her company to that of her sisters! She could just see it now, being the mistress of Hunsford Parsonage; Mr Collins would read to her before the fire of her very own home. He would think her a humble and kind servant as she directed the affairs of the parishoners and enjoying the compliments for her faithful work of her husband and his patroness.

As Mary readied herself for the Netherfield Ball, she put the letter and Psalter away. Instead, she thought about her sisters' chances while Sarah arrived to arrange her hair. Mary had understood from hints that her Mama had dropped that Mr Collins was unlikely to ask for Jane's hand. Mrs Bennet had warned him that her eldest daughter was likely to be very soon engaged. Mary was relieved that Netherfield Park had been let at last! If it had not, she may have missed this shining opportunity while Jane won the hand of such an honourable man. It was evident that Mr Collins did not feel any particular attachment to Kitty or Lydia. He had several times retired to her father's library to play backgammon or read, frustrated by her younger sister's impudent discussions of soldiers and their supposed attractions.

Mary thought that her main competition was Elizabeth – often seen as being next to Jane in both birth and beauty. Mr Collins had made it clear that he wanted to dance with each of his 'fair cousins' but he had paid particular attention to Lizzy. Mary wondered how her sister would respond if she were asked? She may accept Mr Collins' hand to keep the estate within their immediate family, but she certainly would not dote on the gentleman! Lizzy seemed smitten by the attentions of the dashing Mr Wickham, who was spreading such scandalous stories about that proud Mr Darcy. She had overheard several disgraceful discussions about the business and was wont to believe the nephew of Lady Catherine's nephew, over a mere lieutenant in the militia!

Mary kept a close eye on both Mr Collins and Lizzy as they all entered the drawing room at Netherfield. Elizabeth looked in vain for Mr Wickham, and Mary overheard her being told that he had stayed in town, particularly to avoid a certain gentleman. Mary silently prayed that other gentlemen would distract Elizabeth, so that her cousin would not be monopolized by anyone but herself. Mary watched Elizabeth dance with Mr Collins, who, sadly, seemed to beam at her. Lizzy did not look on him with any pleasure and Mary was relieved when he danced the next with her. After their sets, Mr Collins stood with her on the side, out of breath. Mary passed a pleasant half-hour with him, listening in rapt attention to him commenting on the conduct of some of the ladies whom he did not approve of. To their surprise, Mr Darcy deigned to dance with Elizabeth. Mr Collins watched their progress, making many interesting points about Mr Darcy's Aunt's noble mien and beneficence.

To Mary's surprise, and Mr Collins' rapture, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, herself suddenly arrived, accompanied by two other ladies. Her voice boomed as she thanked Caroline Bingley for her invitation to enjoy a Winter ball. She did not mention out loud that the young lady's intelligence that her nephew had spoken of a country lass in a complimentary way, was her main motivation for traveling from Kent. He was to be Anne's suitor, and no one else's.

"Where is my nephew?" Lady Catherine's voice echoed as the music ended in a flourish.

Darcy, who had just had a most uncivil discussion with Miss Elizabeth Bennet in which she had defended that cad Wickham, grimaced. He approached his Aunt and Cousin Anne, as did that simpering fool, Collins, who had stepped on Elizabeth's feet in the first set. Soon, Darcy was meeting Mr Collins formally and, he stood by, while each of Mr Collins' relations were introduced to her. Elizabeth, also seething with anger, barely acknowledged Darcy's presence.

"I believe that your estate is entailed upon Mr Collins," Lady Catherine was saying, as if Mr Bennet or his wife needed reminding. "I suppose that he has informed you of my idea. He must offer the olive branch and take one of your daughters as his bride."

To Darcy's mortification, his Aunt then looked at each Bennet girl in turn, wondering which would best suit her purposes as she lorded it over her tenants at Rosings Park.

"You are so very kind to come, your Ladyship," Mr Collins said, and then began a long speech, fawning over her.

Mary watched the tense looks pass between Elizabeth and Darcy. She approached the Honourable Anne de Bourgh and began a halting attempt to talk to the young lady and her companion. Such courtesy was not lost on Lady Catherine who began to look on the near-sighted lady with a slightly kinder eye. She would test this Miss Mary Bennet as a potential wife for her rector, just as she would separate Darcy from her impertinent sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Please excuse us!" Lady Catherine exclaimed at length, taking Mr Collins by the arm and walking towards the other side of the ballroom. She ignored several people's attempts to beg an introduction from her parson.

"What a capital lady!" Sir William told his wife, despite the rebuff.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sought out Charlotte; Jane went in search of Mr Bingley; Mrs Bennet and her two youngest rushed off to giggle over the officers. Mary, on the other hand, sat with Anne de Bourgh and Mrs Jenkinson, asking them about books, their travels and telling them about the various dancers in each set.

Darcy barely avoided being forced to dance once more with Caroline Bingley; in altering his course to the other side of the room, however; he found himself standing quite near his overbearing Aunt and her ridiculous rector. Darcy was extremely angry about the hints Miss Elizabeth Bennet had dropped that she was very much on Wickham's side. His eyes then fell on Eliza; despite his anger at her, he worried that he was still very much in danger of wishing to win her affections!

"You chose Miss Eliza for her beauty and poise?" a familiar, grating voice was asking to his right. "I see nothing of the kind. She is a most opinionated gal who does not know when to hold her tongue amongst her betters. Why, did you see how she conversed with my nephew? She is not his equal in birth, consequence, education or wealth!"

Darcy moved slightly closer, so that there were only three aged spinsters standing in between them.

Mr Collins was grovelling, "Indeed, she is not, but, I did think, your Ladyship, that once she was living in the shadow of your grand estate, she would learn…"

"Hush!" Lady Catherine commanded him and Darcy watched the young man of the cloth wince. "Look at her sister! She is much more fitting for a humble and virtuous parson!"

"The eldest Miss Bennet?" Mr Collins asked following the Lady's pointing finger.

"Yes, the blonde one there!" Lady Catherine gesticulated.

"Oh, I had my eye on her at first," Mr Collins said regretfully, "but her Mama put me on my guard. It is widely reported that she shall be very soon engaged to your nephew's dear friend, Mr Bingley."

"Indeed! Such presumption!" Lady Catherine exclaimed.

For once, Darcy agreed with his interfering Aunt. It was also preposterous that these Bennet's to aspire to a match between Miss Bennet and Charles! Was there even any true affection in Miss Bennet's countenance, or was it his friend's bank balance she loved?

"Darcy's protégé does seem quite taken with the eldest lass," Lady Catherine was observing when Darcy next honed in on their conversation. "Hmm, well, the youngest two are insipid chits who are not deserving of the honour of polluting the shades of Rosings! So, as I could not shape Miss Eliza Bennet to my tastes, that leaves Miss Mary Bennet."

Mr Collins squinted across the ballroom at his cousin, Mary. He had always overlooked her before because she always had her nose buried deep within a book. She did converse with him most politely, however; and perhaps, in a better light, she could prove to be a dutiful wife, shaped by him into what he wished.

"What a novel idea; your Ladyship is too kind!" Mr Collins declared, as Darcy's Aunt offered to test the waters with Miss Mary.

Darcy wondered what Miss Elizabeth Bennet would think of her future being decided by his Aunt. He doubted very much whether she would have accepted Mr Collins, but, if pressed due to the entailment being on the male line, she may have been forced to marry the foolish gentleman. Darcy felt some of his anger depleting at the thought of her being subjected to Mr Collins' affections.

On the other side of the room, Mary Bennet was thinking about what a joy it would be to delight in Mr Collins' love. Whilst she nodded throughout Mrs Jenkinson's descriptions of the woods of Rosing's Park, her mind was more agreeably engaged. In her mind's eye, she was imagining Mr Collins sweeping her into his arms as their wedding carriage arrived at his parsonage in Kent.

Lady Catherine eventually returned without the object of her affections. Mary was attentive, obedient and deferential. She answered each of Lady Catherine's questions in a polite, low voice; her back straight, her eyes often downcast in a show of respect. More than once, she thanked Lady Catherine for the honour of having met her, her daughter and their companion. Lady Catherine employed all of her regular tests, including interrupting Mary in mid-sentence. To her relief, Mary immediately stopped talking, awaiting wisdom from someone of her Ladyship's rank.

Just before the Bennet's departed for the evening, Mr Collins arrived after having another private tete-et-tete with his noble Patroness. On the carriage ride back to Longbourn, Mrs Bennet was surprised when Mr Collins paid particular attention to her middle daughter.

The next day opened an entirely new and most unexpected scene at Longbourn. Mr Collins made his declaration in form. Having resolved to do it without loss of time, as his leave of absence extended only to the following Saturday, and having no feelings of diffidence to make it distressing to himself even at the moment, he set about it in a very orderly manner, with all the observances which he supposed a regular part of the business. On finding Mrs Bennet, Mary, Elizabeth, and one of the younger girls together soon after breakfast, he addressed the mother in these words, "May I hope, Madam, for your interest with your fair daughter, when I solicit for the honour of a private audience with her in the course of this morning?"

Mary, Kitty and Elizabeth all looked at him. Two were frightened that he might be referring to her, and one barely daring to hope that he meant he wished to pay his addresses to her!

Before any of the girls had time for anything but a blush of surprise, Mrs Bennet instantly answered,

"Oh dear! Yes, certainly! I am sure Lizzy will be very happy to hear you. I am sure she can have no objection. Come, Kitty. Come Mary, I want you both up stairs." She gathered her work basket together and she began to hasten away.

Mr Collins called out, "Dear Madam, I beg you will not go. I do not wish to speak with Miss Eliza!"

Elizabeth had never known greater relief; Kitty on the other hand looked most out of sorts, and Mary began another fervent prayer that his wishes may yet rest on her.

"I wish to speak with Miss Mary!" Mr Collins answered Mrs Bennet's shocked flurry of questions.

Kitty rushed from the room, feeling the joy of her escape. Mary meanwhile could barely regain her composure – such was her delight at being his choice! A perplexed Elizabeth was persuaded to leave her younger sister in Mr Collins' 'care'.

Mr. Collins watched Mary blush at being left alone with him. It made her look much less pale and her eyes, as he neared her seemed to be filled with adoration! He was delighted to give the speech he had prepared and practised since first offering the 'olive branch to Mr Bennet. He merely had to change the names of 'Jane' and 'Elizabeth' to 'Mary.'

"Believe me, my dear Miss Mary that your sweet modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. I have singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it will be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying—and moreover for coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I most certainly did."

Mary could not keep her hands still at the very idea of Mr Collins, with all his solemn composure, being run away with by his feelings for her! She perched on the edge of her seat, watching him pace as he recollected the next section of his speech

"My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly—which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble Lady whom I have the honour of calling Patroness."

Mary's wide smile and eager attention bade him to continue, and he was most delighted to do so.

"Thrice has Lady Catherine condescended to give me her opinion (unasked too!) on this subject. Last night, when she arrived most unexpectedly to visit her nephew and his friends, she even took the time to counsel me! She reminded me that she wished me to choose a gentlewoman for _her_ sake; and for my own, to ensure that she was an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high, but able to make a small income go a good way."

"I am delighted by her indeed!" Mary exclaimed.

Mr Collins nodded, sitting close by her at the sewing room table. "Allow me, by the way, to observe, my fair cousin,that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer. You shall be acceptable to her, especially when corrected by the respect which her rank will inevitably excite. Thus much for my general intention in favour of matrimony; it remains to be told why my views were directed to Longbourn instead of my own neighbourhood, where I assure you there are many amiable young women. But the fact is, that being, as I am, to inherit this estate after the death of your honoured father (who, however, may live many years longer), I could not satisfy myself without resolving to choose a wife from among his daughters, that the loss to them might be as little as possible, when the melancholy event takes place—which, however, as I have already said, may not be for several years. This has been my motive, my fair cousin, and I flatter myself it will not sink me in your esteem."

"You are the soul of compassion!" Mary encouraged him, almost wanting to pinch herself in case she was dreaming.

Mr Collins inched closer to her and then knelt on one knee, "And now nothing remains-for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent, and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I am well aware that it could not be complied with; and that one thousand pounds in the 4 per cents, which will not be yours till after your mother's decease, is all that you may ever be entitled to. On that head, therefore, I shall be uniformly silent; and you may assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall ever pass my lips when we are married."

Mary could contain her passion no longer. "Yes! My dear, kind cousin! Yes, I would be honoured to be your wife!"

"You are uniformly charming!" He cried with an air of awkward gallantry, surprised and awed when Mary grabbed his hands and held them to her beating heart.

He kissed her hand and then departed, going in search of Mr Bennet to ask his permission to marry Miss Mary Bennet. Mary, meanwhile, was soon swooped on by her mother and curious sisters. They found her crying with joyous rapture at the thought of being married to Mr Collins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come!" Mr Bennet called, when Mr Collins knocked on his library door.

Mr Bennet raised his eyes from his book as his foolish cousin entered, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.

"Thanks largely to the magnanimous condescension of my noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I believe I have rather solved the impediment of the entailment, sir!" Mr Collins announced.

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you," said Mr Bennet, when the parson had finished his speech. "Of what are you talking?"

Mr Collins wondered if his father might have been quite in the right after all about Mr Bennet's tendency to change his mood as often as he turned a page.

"I was speaking of the fact that I have just proposed to your daughter, sir!" Mr Collins replied. "She, of course, accepted me at once."

Mr Bennet snorted at the preposterous idea that any young woman was silly enough to immediately accede to Mr Collin's wishes. Realising that Mr Collins was quite serious, he inquired, "Which one has consented to such an honour, sir?" He silently prayed that his wife had not pushed his dearest Lizzy forward.

"Miss Mary Bennet is to become my bride!" Mr Collins proclaimed.

"Is she indeed?" Mr Bennet teased him. "You have not yet asked me for my permission and she is not of age."

Mr Collins' face reddened, "Mr Bennet, do you not discuss such matters with the mistress of the house? She has dropped many hints about how it is indeed advisable for me to seek the hand of one of my fair cousins to aid the transition after your sad demise."

"Ohhh," Mr Bennet said, as if it had finally dawned upon him that his wife had been scheming with his heir. "Now, I think I shall give my consent to the match, Mr Collins… on one or two conditions."

"You have conditions?" Mr Collins asked, flustered and perplexed. Could not Mr Bennet see that he, much like a hero of old, was aiming to save the maidens from the dragon of poverty?

"Yes," Mr Bennet replied, perching his spectacles higher on his nose. "My first condition is that Mary be married from Longbourn within the week."

"I shall have to obtain a special license in London!" Mr Collins exclaimed.

Mr Bennet, who had already been counting down the days until Mr Collins departed, had no guaranteed that at least one of the following seven would also be free from his bumbling cousin's company. It seemed to him that he could also send his wife to Gracechurch Street; she would wish to purchase a new gown for Mary after all.

"Indeed, you shall have to go to London. In fact, my wife and your betrothed should accompany you. My brother Gardiner shall be happy to provide hospitality for a night or, possibly even two. " Mr Bennet smiled. "My brother Phillips shall be able to help you with the marriage settlement, sir."

"Ah, that all makes it not quite as expensive a venture," Mr Collins exhaled.

"The second condition I have is that I would not have Mary friendless in Kent. As pedantic and moralistic as she is, I do love my daughter. I want you to know that I would expect my wife or other daughters to, at times, visit her at the Hunsford Parsonage."

Mr Collins was relieved that these conditions, although they would cause him some inconvenience, were not as ridiculous or capricious as Mr Bennet could have potentially made them. "I accept, sir."

"Good, good," Mr Bennet said. "Send Mary in to me, sir."

Mary, who had just been assuring each of her sisters that Mr Collins was the man of her dreams, (despite Elizabeth's concerns and Lydia's laughter), rushed into her father's study for a moment's peace.

"Well, Mary," her father said, standing and extending his hand, "are you quite sure about this business?"

She not only clasped his hand but embraced him. Mary did appear to be in the best spirits that he had ever seen her in. "I am delighted, Papa! He is the best of men."

"Ohh…uhh… I am glad you think so, my dear. I shall give your mother sufficient funds to purchase a new gown for you. Mr Collins has it in mind to take you to London with him, and your Mama, so that he can purchase a special licence and make other arrangements."

"Oh, Papa!" Mary said, squeezing his hands before her. "I feel as if I am in a dream!"

"Hmm, well, perhaps… being a rector's wife will suit you well, my dear," Mr Bennet said kindly. "You should begin packing your books and clothes, too, my dear," he continued. "Hill will be of assistance. This time in a week, you shall be on your way to Kent."

"Oh, Papa!" Mary exclaimed again, overjoyed by the turn of events.

Mrs Bennet bustled in, kissed her husband on the cheek and told him that she hoped he would have another young gentleman to give his permission to soon. She then looked at Mary with more tenderness than she had for some time, and took her by the arm, exclaiming over which warehouses they would visit. Mary cared little for gowns and ribbons; just the thought of not having to share Mr Collins' attentions with her sisters was enough for her.

The following Sunday dawned bright and clear. Mr Collins, by arrangement of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had stayed the two last nights at Netherfield Park. She had a number of parish matters to discuss with him, and knew he would need to spend a honeymoon week at the Parsonage, without being at her disposal. Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, Miss Bingley and the Hursts had tried their best to entertain Cousin Anne and Lady Catherine. They were, however, delighted that Mr Collins' marriage would soon lead to his absence. Mr Darcy's Aunt, too; now that she had seen that her nephew seemed to be spurning the company of Miss Eliza Bennet, after all, planned to travel back to Rosing's after the wedding breakfast.

That morning, Kitty and Lydia were banned from the bedchambers after a particularly bad jest about Mary's impending wedding night. After again witnessing them mercilessly teasing their middle sister, Jane realised that their behaviour was doing nothing to help and took them to the parlour as soon as they were all dressed for church. She mediated their squabbles over the bonnets they wanted to fix, as many officers would be in attendance at church. It fell to Elizabeth, therefore, to be on hand to assist Mary and the maid in readying Mary for the ceremony. Mrs Bennet was already downstairs bossing Hill and John about over the wedding breakfast preparations.

"You look beautiful," Elizabeth murmured, helping Mary to tie the bow of her olive coloured bodice. The cream skirt of her gown was embroidered with an olive branch motif; Lizzy thought this was quite a touching tribute to Mr Collins' first letter. Without her generally ubiquitous reading glasses and with evident excitement in her eyes, Mary looked quite pretty. Her hair, braided and ringlets arranged, accompanied by blossoms and a white lace ribbon, looked the best Lizzy had ever seen it.

"Thank you," Mary whispered, almost overcome with her feelings. All of her worries about her sister's supposed designs on Mr Collins quite forgotten; she added, "Lizzy, I do hope that you shall be the first to visit me in my new home. Perhaps you could come at Easter."

"I would be delighted. I am just relieved that you are going to be so happy, Mary," Elizabeth replied, hugging her.

"You never know," Mary said, smiling at the rest of her family as they waited at the carriage, "There might be a fine gentleman for you waiting in Kent."

"Indeed," Elizabeth smiled, thinking that the future would be bright indeed, if all of the sisters could marry gentleman whom they truly loved as much as Mary did Mr Collins.

The End.

_A/N: I decided to make this one a briefer variation for now. The events of 'Pride and Prejudice' would continue from there, including Mr Darcy's rejection at Hunsford. It would just be Mary, rather than Charlotte, trying to figure out the story between him and Lizzy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


End file.
